New Android and New General
by UltraShenron
Summary: After the Buu Saga, the evil doctor called Dr Momo creates an android of great strength! meanwhile, Goku meets Uub and makes Uub into an expert thief and beggar. will our heros beat Dr Momo?


-- New Android and New General -- by UltraShenron  
NOTE: Tien is the english version of Tenshinhan (original name).

nearly two years had passed since the Freiza Family had attempted to destroy  
Earth, now peace fell upon Earth once again.. but thats what we think atleast.  
Goku was continueing to rob people and got beans from the dumpster. the World  
Material Arts Tournament was to begin again. Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha,  
18, 17, Cell, Tenshinhan, Fat Buu, Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Pan and Uub  
went to join the Tournament. the Tournament began with Uub and Goku, Goku ran  
until he was far from Uub then he took out his pistol and started shooting at  
Uub. the Announcer ran in and told Goku that he isnt allowed to use weapons in  
the tournament, but Goku refilled his pistol and started shooting at the  
Announcer which then said the rule is changed... the Announcer ran away, Uub  
charged Goku but Goku took out an empty bottle of whiskey from his pockets and  
threw it towards Uub. Uub scratched his head due to the bottle which was  
scattered in his head. then Goku saw that he didnt have any bullets anymore  
and offered Uub to help him train.

"I will teach ya how to drink whiskey, find beans from a dumpster, and how to  
rob a person with a pistol." said Goku, Uub thought for a while and accepted  
then Goku gave him a pistol and they both ran out robbing people and shooting  
bullets randomly.

"Oh no, not another Goku!" signed Everyone. and then the tournament resumed..

** Dr Momo's Hideout **

"Finnaly, i did it! the ultimate invention, the ultimate Android!" yelled  
Dr Momo "MUAHHHAAAA *cough* *cough* damn, evil laughing hurts my throat.".  
then Dr Momo bent down and pressed the button to activate....

"Android Momo!" yelled Android Momo.

"Android Momo, i gave you life, now i want you to kill..." said Dr Momo.

** World Material Arts Tournament **

"Puar?" asked Tenshinhan when he was in the match of Tenshinhan VS Piccolo.  
"What are you doing here?"

"Where is Yamcha?" asked Puar with a worried look.

"What is it Puar?" asked Yamcha, walking out of the fighter's restroom.

"Master, an evil doctor called Dr Momo has made an Android called Momo, and  
the last thing i heard the Doctor say was 'kill'!" said Puar, Yamcha ran  
off and told everyone (including Vegeta) about Dr Momo and his android.

"OK, Goten, and also you Trunks, must go after Goku and watch out so he doesnt  
get us in Trouble like last time." said Piccolo.

"But its damn boring, and Goten's dad always shoots bullets when he sees us."  
said Trunks.

"Do it, or no candy for today." said Piccolo, then Goten and Trunks said a  
big 'WHAT?' then they ran off after Goku... and Uub. while the others  
they took off towards Dr Momo's lab, and the World Material Arts Tournament's  
champion was....

"Hercule is the winner!" said the Announcer.

"I know! Im the saver of Earth, i Killed Cell, the Warlord, The Evil Buus  
and let Majin Buu survive while i killed the mean ones!" yelled Hercule.  
then he saw Cell and yelled.

"Oh No CELL! IM IN DANGER, GOHAN! RETURN BACK AND KILL CELL! OTHERWISE  
HE WILL ABSORB ME!" yelled Hercule but Cell tapped him on the shoulder  
and said he is vegeterian....

** Hercule City **

"Good job, Uub! now we have to find beans from a dumpster!" yelled Goku, then  
he ran off towards a dumpster. Uub scratched his head then he ran also after  
Goku.

"Oh God! BEANS!" yelled Goku as he found a can with afew beans in it. then  
Goten and Trunks appeared, Goku saw them and approached them. "Okay, Kids,  
if you answer me these three questions. you can have afew beans!" said Goku.  
but Goten and Trunks disappeared inside a building.

"Goten, i think your dad was drinking whiskey again.." said Trunks. Goten  
nodded.

"and lately, his nose is rotting off. and he got fleas too..." said Goten.

"What did you expect? that someone which is 24\7 in the dumpster doesnt get  
a rotting nose and fleas?" said Trunks. afterwards, alot of bullets were  
fired from near the dumpster, meaning that Goku and Uub were robbing someone.

** Dr Momo's Lab **

"Ohooo, now the left leg. what a good idea i got to tell you to kill the  
insects in my feet!" said Dr Momo as Android Momo was massaging his feets.

"Dr Momo, your feet smells terrible.' said Android Momo "and why in all those  
androids you created, you wanted me to massage your feet? ya know, im a killing  
machine!" yelled Momo.

"Quiet! or i will make you lick the toilet again!" said Dr Momo, then Android  
Momo was silent and started massaging his feets again.

** Forest near Dr Momo's lab **

"Here! i ave two queens! HAHA!" laughed Krillin as he put down two of his  
cards.

"Erm.... i pass," said Vegeta.

"Pass too." said 17.

"Here are five aces!" yelled Yamcha as he put down all his cards. everyone  
was forced to give the money they put on the play-field to Yamcha. "Im a  
Millionare!" yelled Yamcha.

"Maybe, Scar Face, but you forgot that we all forgot our money at home and  
we are using pieces of grass instead of money. so you are a Grassonare now!"  
laughed Vegeta. "now, when will Momo and his android get out and fight us?"  
said Vegeta as he plucked afew grasses from the ground and threw them into  
the play-field.

"Anytime now." said Puar as s\he arranged her\his cards and threw in ten

piecoes of grass.

17, Yamcha, Vegeta, and Krillin were playing cards. after afew hours, they  
stopped playing and headed towards Momo's Lab.

** Dr Momo's lab **

"Ok, DR! i got enough of massaging fists, so here is a present..." said Momo.

"What is it, Android Momo?" asked Dr Momo.

"This!" then he threw a Ki-blast in Dr Momo's face.

"But i thought we were friends!" sniffed Dr Momo.

"Muahaaa! Super Roshi is here!" yelled Roshi as he jumped into Momo's lab,  
"And also Mini Roshi!" as Oolong fell from the roof.

"Roshi, why are we dressed like this?" asked Oolong (Mini Roshi). Roshi hitted  
him on the head and said that 'it is of super heros and also to get girls!'  
"But Roshi! no Super Hero is dressed in a bikini!" yelled Oolong. Dr Momo and  
Momo broke down laughing as they saw Roshi and Oolong.

"Ok, i will now charge my famous Kamehamehah towards you Momos!" yelled Roshi  
as he prepared a Kamehamehah. "KAA..."

"What is the Kame-haha?" asked Momo. Dr Momo shook his head.

"Imagine the Light Bulb Krillin makes but make it much weaker, thats a  
Kame-haha." said Dr Momo.

** two hours later **

Yamcha, Vegeta, Puar, Krillin, and 17 headed towards the lab, bored of waiting.  
as they arrived,

"ME..." yelled Roshi as he was still charging his Kamehamehah wave.

"Hoya, whats up in this party? whats up with Roshi?" asked Yamcha as they also  
entered the lab. "Wow! these girls are really old" whispered Yamcha in  
Krillin's ear. "But non-the-less its worth it! im gonna to get those girls!"  
whispered Yamcha again.

Vegeta turned towards Yamcha and.. "Its amazing how everytime you open your  
mouth you prove you are an idiot!" yelled Vegeta. "Dont you still know that  
the 'girls' as you meant it are Old Freak and his buddie!" Yamcha backed off.  
suddenly two more figures jumped into the Lab, along with two kids following  
them.

"Now what?" yelled Everyone, Uub and Goku drew their pistols towards everyone  
and stole their money and then they ran away.

"There is not a moment where im not robbed by Goku.." said Yamcha.

"now Uub is also robbing....." said Goten.

"Ahem, wherent we, erm... talking about fighting? or should be talk more about  
the two beggars?" said Dr Momo.

"Im Happy, PCK PCK PCK PCK" said Momo happily while dancing.

"Why did i make you so fat and stupid?" said Dr Momo while smacking Momo on  
the head.

"HA!" yelled Roshi as he was charging his (un)powerful energy attack.

Chaozu, Tenshinhan and Fat Buu arrived, along with Cell and 18.

"How 'bout a game of Blackjack" asked Cell.

"Well, OK. lets play while the Old Freak is still charging..." said Vegeta.

"Yeah!" said Cell as he made ten children.. "My Children can play too now!  
but ten are alot!" then he killed eight of them.

"Hey, wait up for me guys! hanging out with Roshi is like hanging on a tree!"  
said Oolong.

** Centeral Bank of West City **

Goku and Uub reached the Centeral bank of West City.

"Erm.. Goku, what do we do here first?" asked Uub.

"We have to first...." said Goku, then he suddenly saw someone throwing a  
can of beans into the dumpster. "BEANS!" yelled Goku as he ran towards  
the dumpster.

"What did i put myself in?" signed Uub as he ran after Goku.

** Dr Momo's Lab **

"Guys, i have three four heart cards. so, here are afew stones." said Krillin  
as he put his cards down and threw afew stones into the play-field. suddenly,  
a hovercar appeared and Bulma, Puar, and Gohan jumped out.

"Hey there, guys!" said Bulma.

"Boo!" said Fat Buu as he absorbed his cards.

"Buu! this is the 12th time you absorb your cards!" yelled Tenshinhan.

"Im sooooooo mad!" said Chaozu "Sooo mad that i want to self-destruct!"

"Oh no! he is going to self-distruct again! someone has to stop him!"  
yelled 18, then everyone looked towards Tenshinhan.

"What? just because i hang out with this guy doesnt mean i can say him  
to not self-destruct. but there is a way then i can stop him..." said  
Tenshinhan. Chaozu self-destructed and killed Roshi.

"Oh No! He killed Master Roshi!" yelled Oolong.

** King Yemma's Office **

"... and finnaly, you must atone for robbing five hundred banks in a single  
month!" yelled King Yemma as the sprite set course for hell. "Next... Chaozu?  
again? this is the tenth time this week! ah well." said Yemma as he saw Chaozu.  
then he said the things Chaozu must atone for and finnaly banished him to hell.

"Next!" yelled Yemma, Roshi came forward. "Roshi? okay, here is the list of  
things you must atone for." said Yemma. "Stealing Female Underwears. Tricking  
Babidi. Stealing Nine Million Porn magazines. Helping the Freiza Family.  
Becoming King Pervert...." said Yemma and he continued for another nine hundreds  
things Roshi must atone for. ".. and finnaly, breaking into several houses and  
stealing porn-magazines and nude girl photos." concluded Yemma and he banished  
Roshi to hell.

** Hell (AKA Home for Infinite Losers) **

"This place is scary... i wonder if they have any porn-magazines around here?"  
thought Roshi loudly. suddenly, someone jumped out of a bush.

"AHH! GENERAL BLUE!" yelled Roshi as he ran away. then he hit another person.  
"AHHH! GENERAL RED!" yelled Roshi as he ran in another direction, he hit a  
person again. "AHH! GENERAL WHITE!" yelled Roshi. after ten minutes and a  
hundred yells.

"Lets torture him!" yelled General blue and all one hundred generals forced

Roshi into a rack.

"Ah well. atleast they will ressurect me at any time.." said Roshi.

One year later.

"Yep, anytime now." said Roshi as one hundred generals tortured him.

** Capsule Corporation **

"Shenron! Arise and grant my wishes!" yelled Bulma as the dragon was summoned  
from the seven dragonballs. Goku, Bulma, Chichi, Vegeta, Oolong, 18, Krillin,  
17, and everyone else were there. (also Uub).

"I was in a date when you bothered me. and the female dragon is young! just  
three trillion years old! so yell your wishes quickly!" said Shenron. Bulma  
said him to resurrect Roshi and Chaotzu.

"Ah alright" said Shenron as he went to hell to resurrect Roshi and Chaotzu.

** Hell (AKA Home for Infinite Losers) **

"Ah alright, any Roshi here?" said Shenron as he spotted Chaotzu and picked  
up Chaotzu, made a bubble, put Chaotzu in the bubble, and finnaly put the  
bubble in his pants. (to prevent Chaotzu from Self-Destructing)

"Hey Generals! gather here!" said General blue as the other ninty Generals  
gathered around him. "Lets dress as roshi and get outta hell!" whispered  
Blue, then they all got dressed as Roshi.

"I AM ROSHI!" yelled everyone, including Roshi.

"Ah well. follow me." said Shenron as he sweat-dropped and went towards the exit.

** Capsule Corporation **

"Alright, your friends are resurrected. now i will go to my date." said Shenron.

"Sir, do you have any spare-change for a poor beggar?" said Uub. Goku praised  
Uub from behind.

"Ahh no! i left it in my... ahh... other pants! yeah, my money is in my other  
pants!" said Shenron, as he sweat-dropped. then he ran away, Uub and Goku ran  
after him with their pistols. the generals attacked Vegeta after throwing their  
disguise away..

"WE ARE THE RULERS! EVEN GOKU CANT STAND TO THE POWER OF ONE  
HUNDRED GENERALS!" yelled blue. then Vegeta threw a ki-blast and fifty generals  
were sent to hell again. "Oh NO!" yelled Blue. Vegeta threw one last ki-blast  
and none of the generals were alive.

"Woman! Im hungry" yelled Vegeta, Bulma threw a 'One-Ton Food Package Capsule'  
onto the ground and a truck full of food appeared. Vegeta ate all in a second  
then yelled. "Woman! prepare food again! i need some in ten minutes." yelled  
Vegeta again.

"Oh well, i got used to this." said Bulma as she went into the kitchen to make  
another one ton food. Goku and Uub drew their pistol and robbed everyone of the  
gang.

"TRUNKS! LETS GO!" yelled Goten as Uub and Goku approached them rapidly to steal  
their money.

"I AGREE!" yelled Trunks as he ran away. Goten was too late and Uub robbed him.

** Yamcha's Apartment **

"Muahhaaa! Im a millionare!" said Yamcha as he hugged his suitcase.

"Ahem. Master, those are grasses and stones, not money." said Puar.

"Be Quiet and let me have fun!" said Yamcha as he kissed his suitcase.

"He is hopeless" mumbled Puar as he set off. as for Vegeta...

** Background **

"Take this!" said Vegeta as he fired his Daily Ki-Blast at UltraShenron. then  
he took off to eat one-ton lunch. ah well, atleast Silen Shenron 4000 is useful  
for something!

-- THE END --

Disclaimer:  
-I dont own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. the Dragon Ball series  
-belongs to Akira Toriyama and FUNimation. I only own this fanfiction and i  
-claim no right of the series rather than the DVD set of Dragonball Z that i  
-bought from Amazon.

See ya! oh and if you have any idea for further fanfictions, dont forgot to  
tell me in a review!


End file.
